Jonas Smart
"We must remain ever vigilant against our foe. I’d execute a thousand children like him if I thought it would keep us safe." -Jonas Smart to Jazen Knight on Jack, The Accidental Hero Jonas Smart is one of the antagonists of the Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. Claiming to be the "smartest man on Earth," Smart rarely does anything good for the heroes of the story. History Before the first Rüstov invasion, Smart was a rising entrepreneur in Empire City. He's also shown to be very intelligent as more than half of his creations and corporations cover the Imagine Nation and a lot of companies are fronts out in the Real World. Though young, Smart is diagnosed with some heart condition, and inspiring him to invent the Time Scope, a telescope sort of machine that looks into the future, though the farther it is looked through, the more static it shows. Despite this, Smart found a way to survive, and now lives without, literally, a heart, fed with some special vitamins and his bloodstream filled with magnetic devices that keeps his blood flowing. When the invasion starts, Smart is able to take advantage to gain some power, and only grows some more when he find the Great Collaborator, the former Circleman of Machina, Silico, whom Smart personally destroys, and unbeknownst to him, help Legend save the country while Stendeval leaves to save the baby that is Jack. Twelve years later, Smart is the most powerful man in the entire Imagine Nation, holds the tallest tower in the world, is the Circleman of Hightown, and has a private police force called the Peacemakers to protect the country from any Left-Behind Rüstov. When Jack arrives and puts his blood in the system in the Hall of Records, Smart immediately starts a campaign to have the young boy executed and dissected by Smart personally. Before the meeting about this proposal, Smart creates a code to prevent Jack from knowing who his family is in the Imagine Nation, as Smart wants to keep the people scared and therefore, vigilant of any Rüstov that might still threaten the world. After the turn of events with Stendeval's return and choice of allowing Jack to the take the entrance exams to the School of Thought. Smart takes advantage of this to test Jack in numerous ways that seem more like torture and interrogation, but time and time again doesn't hide his disgust for the boy. When Jack and Jazen break into Smart Tower, Smart proves that the tests were done to create power nullifiers, therefore, cancelling out Jack's powers, and for Smart, a way to prove that Jack is actually some Rüstov spy that controls Jazen. Without meaning to, Smart discovers that the Mecha are ill, though he doesn't figure this while Jack does. Before calling for security, Rüstov come into the tower and knock out Smart. He doesn't wake up until after Jazen's sacrificed himself and the Inner Circle, along with the Peacemakers and any other super hero, are fighting against Revile on the roof of the tower, where Smart goes and tries to convince Skerren to kill Jack, adding that he also asks the Peacemakers to kill Jack too if Skerren is to fail. After Jack defeats Revile, Smart doesn't have proof against Jack that he's a Rüstov agent, and in order to keep his dignity, votes Jack in to the School of Thought, along with the rest of the Inner Circle, much to Smart's chagrin. A year after, Smart has lost his place in the Inner Circle and is losing money, as he no longer has the Peacemakers and all his programs to keep the people in check are gone. However, when a rogue Secreteer announces that the Rüstov are invading in five days' time, Smart appears to the public eye, saying he's been busy creating the SmartNet, which he doesn't reveal what it does. During this time, Smart does everything possible to blame that the stalling of his new invention is all because of Jack, which the first time was true, though accidental. One day early to what the Rüstov had claimed, Smart too launches the SmarterNet, and without meaning to, also starts spreading the spyware virus, which the Mecha are being taken over. Virtua, having learned of the virus, had already started to build a wall to keep the Mechas in and protect the rest of Empire City, which rose suspicious, including for Smart. After Jack, with the help of his friends, finally destroy the SmarterNet and prevent the Rüstov invasion, Jack comes clean to everyone, even to Smart, who only claims he was right from the start, though nothing is able to be done, as the Rüstov knock them all out and kidnap the young boy. When Jack is saved one year later, Smart has created new inventions to protect himself and the Imagine Nation, the WarHawks. While he still remains without his seat in the Inner Circle, Smart, along with Hovarth, lead nearly all of the citizens of Empire City against Jack to have him executed, though are interrupted by the start of the Rüstov invasion. Despite seeing Jack fight along side the country, he still continues the campaign. While he doesn't know that Hovarth has taken him in, Smart captures Jazen and threatens Jack as much as Virtua to turn in Jack if Jazen is to be freed. When Jack escapes to the Rüstov, he does turn himself in, escorted by a friend, Trea. There, Smart and Jack have another showdown, where Jack proves that he's finally overpowering Smart's nullifiers and has a plan to stop the Rüstov, to which Smart agrees to help when Jack reveals he'll allow Smart to create new a nullifier, this to stop the parasite in Jack, Khalix. At the start, it doesn't seem to work, as the infection takes over Jack, but later own shows that the nullifiers do work, as Khalix is shut out and Jack allowed the infection to take over to fight against the Rüstov. Smart, for once, doesn't argue, and sends his WarHawks to fight against the Rüstov alongside Jack and Revile. After the fight is over and Jack is returned to his normal state, Smart demands his credit in the fight. While not earned, he continues to hate Jack, and in a way, the rest of the Inner Circle for siding with the boy. Physical Appearance Smart is tall and seems to show he leans to a very rectitude appearance, has unusually long fingers. Usually wears black. Personality Smart is usually composed, but he's easily disliked by those around him due to his pompous attitude to show off how smart he is. Whenever he talks, it always centers around him, his inventions, and his triumphs. When he's angry, he usually shouts and points fingers to blame others for his mistakes. Relatives There's no evidence to show if Smart has any living relatives, and none are mentioned either. Abilities Smart doesn't really have any super powers, so he relies on his inventions to protect him, and at the beginning of the series, on his Peacemakers. He considers his mind to be a super power of his own, mentioning that he is the "smartest man on Earth." Relationships Enemies Jack Blank= From the very start since Jack arrived and made his appearance noticed with his blood in the Hall of Records, Smart has hated Jack Blank, a very mutual emotion by the boy's part. Always at war, Smart wants nothing more than to prove that Jack is the enemy and that he will bring the end to both the Imagine Nation and the planet. While they do form a temporary truce on the third book to block out Khalix, at the end of the series, Smart and Jack part ways as nemesis, despite it all. |-|Stendeval= To the public eye, Smart shows great respect and admiration for Stendeval, but admittedly hates the man because of all the years he's been in the Inner Circle. He doesn't hesitate to show it after losing his seat as Circleman of Hightown and tries to say that the Circleman of Cognito is simply a weak man. |-|Virtua=Out of all the people in the Inner Circle, Smart might dislike Virtua the most, as she is a Mecha and constantly reminds her that it was Silico, the former Circleman of Machina, that betrayed the Imagine Nation. He also tends to bully her for that same reason, and Virtua makes sure to show that she hates him just as much whenever possible, especially when Smart looks like a fool in front of others. They're hatred is evidently shown when she's willing to fight against Hightown to save Jazen. |-|Clarkston Noteworthy=Smart hates the current Circleman of Hightown for a multiple of reasons, one of them being that Smart realizes like the rest of the people in the Inner Circle, that Noteworthy is arrogant and pompous in a different manner as Smart is. While mostly hating Noteworthy because he took his seat and despite both sharing their dislike for Jack, Smart goes all out to be against Noteworthy. He tries to publicly humiliate Noteworthy by saying that Jack is his son, Noteworthy embarrassed and trying to prove that's not the case. |-|Revile= Like everyone else in the Imagine Nation, Smart fears as much as hates the Rüstov supersoldier. He learns this through the rogue Secreeter, Obscuro, that Revile is Jack's future and tries to tell everyone until Lorem Ipsum disables him to talk in English but rather Latin, which is gibberish to everyone except her. Knowing though the truth and even after Jack reveals it, he forms another campaign, this time to execute him without a pause, along with Hovarth. However, when Jack allows the infection to take form, he does sends his WarHawks to fight alongside Jack and Revile against the Rüstov. |-|The Rüstov= Smart absolutely hates the Rüstov, which is why he keeps a reign of terror throughout his time as Circleman of Hightown and has the Peacemakers made, trying to check that there aren't any Left-Behinds anywhere and keep Rüstov sympathizers off the streets. |-|Khalix=While Smart knows that Khalix is the reason that Jack might turn into Revile, he sees them all the same. The only moment he sees the difference is when he makes a brief truce with Jack to block Khalix out of Jack's mind, which works, and is the only time they actually communicate. |-|The Magus= Smart fears the Magus, and while they never meet, Smart does send out his WarHawks to find against his Rüstov Armada in the final fight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists